Chocolate Met Brown
by contagiouschemi
Summary: He looked down to see who he’d bumped into. It was her. She looked up to see who she’s bumped into this time. She was a klutz after all. It was him. Chocolate met brown. Sequel to Coffee and Black. One-shot.


**Chocolate Met Brown**

She had been walking through his area of town, so she needed coffee. She needed coffee to stop herself from going to his place. What would be the point in talking to someone she was sure hated her? She entered the first coffee shop she passed. Funnily enough, it was the same shop that she always used to go to. At the counter was one of the employees that used to serve her, Sean. Sean was always flirting with her, and her boyfriend at the time, which was, of course, him, was very wary of Sean. Sean was a very handsome guy, and she had always said that if she wasn't with him, that she would give Sean a chance. That was never going to happen, no matter how much she wanted to get over him; but that wasn't very much, because there was still a part of her, which thought they may still have a chance. Not such a silly girl anymore.

"Hi Sean, can I have a coffee, no milk, no sugar, just coffee?" he turned after recognising the voice and took a few steps back.

"Wow, Mitchie? I ain't seen you in a while. How've you been?" he gave her a look of appraisal.

"Yeah, I've been alright, but if you don't get me that coffee, I don't think I will be."

"Oh right sorry, you want to sit in or take-away?"

"Take-away." he began to make the coffee

"So, how comes I ain't seen you 'round here in ages?" he said in his think Brooklyn accent. She flinched. She didn't want to re-live the memory of why she never went there anymore.

"I just had to get away." She had to get away alright. The fear made her do that. It was just as well she lived on the other side of town. If she didn't, she'd have constant repercussions of that stupid thing she did. Sean looked at her, confused.

"Get away from what?" she grimaced.

"I'd, uh; I'd rather not go into it."

"Ah, I see, so the overprotective boyfriend is no more then?" She sighed. Regret was there in her tone. Of course it was, she hated herself for ruining the one thing she felt she had to live for,

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." She really didn't want him to start flirting with her, she couldn't deal with it.

"He comes in here a lot. Gets black coffee, just like you." She was astonished. He hated coffee. Why would he be getting coffee? He can't have changed that much in such a short space of time. Had she really done that to him? Obviously she had, she'd left a permanent mark on him. "Well, here's your coffee. I hope you'll come in again." She didn't, that would mean that she would be back in this area, near him. That would be too hard for the scaredy cat.

"Thanks Sean." She took the coffee, paid, and left. She took one sip, and felt slightly better. It still didn't stop her from wanting to feel the real thing. She began to pay attention to the intricate detail on the cup. It had always been there. She had just never noticed it before. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. That was probably how the next event happened.

* * *

She bumped into someone.

* * *

He had a feeling. He just needed to get a coffee. He didn't particularly miss her. Well, he did miss her. There wasn't one minute of the day that he didn't miss her. He even called out her name in his sleep, or so his band mate, Nate, said. He just had an overwhelming need to get coffee. Call it fate, but as soon as he walked out of his apartment, something was bound to happen. One can't just do something on a whim, and expect nothing to happen. No, as soon as he made the decision to leave his apartment, a ball was set rolling. Nothing could stop what was about to happen. It was, of course, destiny, like everything else that happened to him.

He found himself thinking about her again. She used to go to his local coffee joint. _If only she still went there_, he thought to himself. But that would mean they would bump into each other. He really wanted that to happen, but he knew her. He knew she would never do anything that could potentially hurt her or people around her. That didn't stop her from leaving though, did it? And how would it hurt her? She was the one that left, not him. He pulled his leather coat closer around himself. The wind was cold, _like her heart_, he thought. He dint know. Of course he didn't. The only person that knew was her and her best friend. He wanted to give up on her. He couldn't though. He would only give up on her when the feeling of her lips on his finally left him. And with the amount of coffee he drank, that would never happen. Her chocolate eyes were kept in his head, for as long as possible. The way they looked, or used to look, into his uninspired, brown orbs, would be kept in his memory for as long as possible. No one had ever looked at him the way she did. Maybe that was half of the attraction. Oh, it definitely was. She treated him like a real human, unlike any other girl on the God forsaken planet; they looked at him as if he was a piece of meat. The other half was divided into quarters. The first quarter: her voice. Her voice was the best he'd ever heard, and he'd heard a lot. It made him listen, every time. No matter how many times he'd heard the song. Actually, correct that, half of the attraction was her voice, and how she looked at him was a quarter of it. After all it was her voice that brought the two together. The second quarter was her looks. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd met many models, actresses and what-not, which humanity called the most gorgeous, but no one compared to the girl he was in love with. The thing that he found most beautiful about her was something no one would think about. The thing he loved majorly about her was the way her lips parted when she was concentrating intensely. It wasn't just that, she looked so breathtaking when she did it. She never frowned and she never made it obvious that she was concentrating, he could just tell. It came from studying her intensely. She was it for him. He could never love anyone more than her. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, as he was so wrapped up in thoughts of her. That was possibly how the next events unfolded.

* * *

He bumped into someone.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sor-" he looked down to see who he'd bumped into. It was her. She looked up to see who she's bumped into this time. She was a klutz after all. It was him. Chocolate met brown. They stumbled on words to say. Both known for a way with words; speechless. They were saved.

"Mitchie, wait up!" Sean called coming out of the coffee shop. He realised who Mitchie was with. "Oh, I guess I'll just leave you two." He said dejectedly. He obviously wanted to ask her out. He went back into his place of work, leaving the former couple alone, again; at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something; as did he. Both didn't say anything, trying to be polite as if it meant a lot. A silent "you go first" if you will.

"Ladies first," he said in an attempt at being a gentleman. She smiled slightly at him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I should have told you my exact reason, and I should have told you in person. I'm sorry for being such a coward." He gathered his thoughts. Truth was, no matter how many times he'd imagined meeting her again, he just wasn't prepared.

"I know you had you reasons." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He was slightly distracted by her and he didn't know what to say to her. He was slightly angry at her, and wanted to feel what she had done to him, but he didn't want to hurt her, ever. He'd promised her he would never do that. She never promised him that, maybe that was why she actually did it.

"I did, but it just seems stupid now I've had time to think about it. I really am sorry, you must have thought it was your fault or something, and it wasn't. It was mine." He did think that. He did try to stop himself from thinking that, but deep down, it was still there. She decided. She was going to tell him. "Shane, I left," she breathed. "I left because I thought that you didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about you." He opened his mouth to disagree. "No, I'm not finished. I knew you liked me, otherwise why would you have put up with me for so long. But I'd realised that I liked you more than I thought I did. I was scared you'd reject me if I told you. Which I think is really stupid now. I distanced myself from you to, because I knew just being in your presence would tempt me too much. So here goes. Truth is, Shane Gray, I'm irrevocably in love with you." He couldn't think straight. She loved him. She really loved him. He had no time for trivial things, like how they weren't together. He had to do something. So he did something he'd wanted to do since they'd bumped into each other. He placed his hands on either side of her waist. She gave him a confused look. She didn't know what he was doing. He grinned at her cheekily. The rock star pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd missed being that close to him. She missed being able to feel the hairs on the back of his neck prick up in pleasure. She relaxed into the kiss. Neither of them breathed. They didn't need to though, they were singers after all. She had to stop. She wanted it to carry on, but she was too confused to let it. She couldn't let lust get the better of her. She needed to figure out what was going on. As his tongue licked her lips, begging for her to let him in, she shoved him off. She panted for a few seconds before catching her breath and putting on a face of slight anger. She was not angry, the exact opposite in fact.

"What do you think you're doing?" the smile was wiped off his face. That was definitely not what he was expecting.

"I, uh, I, should I apologise?" he was very confused. But who wouldn't be. She had just told him she loved him, why was she pushing him off?

"Uh, I don't know." Well, of course she didn't. She'd never been in that position before.

"Well then, I won't, I don't think I should. We are such complex people. I'm supposed to be good with words and yet, here I am, not sure how to go about saying what I want to. And you left me because you thought I'd think less of you if you told me you love me. Thing is, I would never do that, for two reasons. One: I'm not like that. Two: I-I-I love you too." He gazed into her eyes. She looked into his.

"Really?"" she was unsure. He picked up a lock of her hair and began to play with it and wrapping it around his finger. Just like he used to.

"I am completely in love with you Mitch. You mean the world to me. I would do anything for you, and if that means walking out of your life completely, then I'll do it, no matter how much I don't want to." He looked at her, hoping she wasn't going to leave.

"Well then, you're going to have to move." He looked at her; confused. What did she mean by that? "You're going to have to move closer to me, because I don't ever want you out of my life again. Now come here." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her. Coffee wasn't needed anymore.

* * *

Sean sighed whilst looking at the couple get together. Sean was never going to get that girl; better give up.

**AN: yay, I did it. So the deal with WLWS is that I won't update it much cos I have revising to do. But I have two one-shots I'm thinking of, but I might take a while to write those, I'm going to start the next chap of WLWS later tonight. Anyways, see you.**


End file.
